The Beauty of Love & the Ugliness of Jealousy
by Yukiko-Zaraki
Summary: Sequel to Winter Nights: Logan brings Yukiko home to the institute and everyone welcomes her warmly. Everyone except Rogue... And what happens when the team finds out what Yukiko's new little secret is?Wolverine/LoganXOC
1. Chapter 1

The Beauty of Love

The Ugliness of Jealousy

Chapter 1

The New Arrival

Rogue's P.O.V

He's back! He's finally back! It seems like he's been gone for ages, but Logan is finally back. I heard one of the smaller jets fly in. We all gathered in the hanger to greet him. I was so excited! He was my favorite person here. Logan was the best, and I realized that I had fallen for him a few weeks before he left. And with the way he treated me, I thought he felt the same... That was, until I saw her.

Logan had his arm around her waist, holding her close. They all flocked around her like she was the queen of some country or somethin'. She flashed a bright smile towards them. Laughing, and being held in the spot that I belonged in. That was my spot! I claimed it. I loved him first. I knew him longest! But apparently none of it mattered, as he just held her even tighter as they came closer. I stayed back, feeling betrayed and hurt. _Didn't he love me? Doesn't he even care for me? At all? I do!_

"Hey Rogue! You gotta come meet Mr. Logan's new girlfriend! She's the coolest!" Kitty was tugging on my arm toward the group of people fawning over some girl from Japan. She yanked me up to the front and I got a good look at her. She was short... Maybe shorter than Kitty. Her hair was pale and ridiculously long. _Gotta give her credit for being able to take care of it... Long hair really takes too much time to care for. Wonder how long she takes to just brush all that hair...? 15-20 minutes maybe?_ Her eyes were blue and pale... just like the rest of her. Pale. If I could only use one word to describe her, that would be it, pale. She was skinny, a little too skinny if you ask me.

"Hi. I'm Yukiko!" Her voice bugged me. It wasn't high and squealish like some girls, really it was just fine; but for some reason or another, it bugged me. Real bad.

"Rogue."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yukiko's P.O.V

_Rogue... huh... That's a really interesting name. I don't think it's her real name, but I'll go with it. I do kinda like it._

"I like that name! It's so different." I said. She looked at me like I was an enemy; like I was standing on her ground, and I was an intruder of some sorts. Her glare was barely noticable, but hostile. Chills ran up and down my spine. I got closer to Logan, making the chills that continued to violate my spine go away... Only to have them move onto my arms. I sighed quietly and tried to ignore them. I could tell me and Rogue weren't going to get along very well. Jean and Storm, Ororo being her real name, were a different story. We were going to get along just fine. It was pretty obvious that we just sort of got along instantly. This was going to be pretty interesting.

"So Logan, how about you go and rest up. We'll show Yukiko around the institute." Jean's voice snapped my out of my thoughts and back to reality.

"Heh, sounds good." He kissed my forehead and walked off. Rogue followed him earnestly, and it seemed like she wasn't all to happy with him not coming back alone.

"Come on Yukiko! Let's start the tour already!" Kitty was dragging me toward the elevator... Elevator...?_ This place is so huge it needs an elevator!? How am I going to find my way around this place? I'm gonna need a tour guide every time I need to go somewhere! Gosh, if these guys know how to find everything... I wonder how long it took them?_ They dragged me into the elevator and pushed the up button. I felt it moving and half listened to Kitty and Jean telling me how happy they were for Logan and how fun it was going to be. Having a new female face around, anyway.

"How long have you known Logan?" Jean asked.

"Mmmm, quite awhile. A few years to be specific. We were pretty close, but something happened this time around. We fell in love, and you can pretty much figure out the rest." I giggled slightyly at the end. I wondered if it was okay to tell them the whole story. _I suppose I'll have to ask Logan if it is okay._

The door opened and I was being pulled all over the place. The kitchen, bedrooms, dining room, bathrooms, indoor gyms, the pool, danger room, etc. I was right, this place was huge. Logan would have to give me another tour later... I stopped paying attention when I saw Rogue glaring at me, like I had killed her parents or something of the like, from a window when we hit the pool. I don't know what I did... I have to figure out why she hates me. It's going to bugme for eternity if I don't. Everyone else liked me perfectly fine... Maybe that was it! She didn't like how everyone liked me! She was jealous of me! _No... That can't be it. She doesn't look like the type to get jealous of other girls. Of anything. What could it be...?_

Rogue's P.O.V

Logan was walking away, but I needed to follow him. I needed to talk to him. He was going to explain this to me. He Logan wasn't going to get away with bringing this- this other girl into our home.

"Logan!" He stopped to wait for me. "Why is she here? We don't need another person here, let alone another female. This place is crowded enough! She's only going to complicate things!"

"Rogue, she's here so I can protect her. And I love her Rogue. She's not going to harm anyone, and you shouldn't be so rude to her. I saw you glaring and heard how you talked to her. Yukiko hasn't done a thing to deserve that. She's only been nice to you, and you've only been cold and mean. This ain't like you kid. So stop it. You don't know what that girl has gone through. Treatin' her like this is only going to make her feel horrible, and she doesn't deserve it." He walked away after that, and I just stood there stunned. _'You don't know what that girl has gon through. Yukiko hasn't done a thing to deserve that.' Yeah right. She's done everything to deserve that. She stole my man. What she's been through, try what I've been through. I can't touch a person! She can. My parents abandoned me when I was a little girl... And my 'mother' is now the enemy... Talk about going through something... Her's can't be anything like that. _I walked off, away from all the people who were just fawning over this newbie. What made her so specail anyway?

I was walking down the hall and saw her down by the pool with Jean and Kitty. They're under her spell, just like the others. Just like Logan. This _'Yukiko'_ was just pretending... She didn't really love my Logan. I don't know what she was after, but I was going to find out. I was going to shine a light on her little plan and show everyone the real her; the horrible, selfish her. No one on this planet could be so nice. Jean isn't even that nice. I've seen her get angry, and mean, and she's the calmest one here. I had to get Logan to see the real her, so he would stop caring for her. I wasn't about to let her get away with fooling my Logan.

She saw me and was staring at me. She looked confused, but it was most likely just her trying to get me to believe her lies. To get me to think that she's an innocent person who fell in love with Logan. But it didn't work. All it did was make me hate her even more. I didn't think that was even possible. I hated her more than school, and little miss popularity's popularity. I was going to make her pay and I was going to get Logan back. No matter what I had to do.

Logan's P.O.V

I plopped down on my bed thinking about Yukiko. I loved her. She meant the world to me, and I wanted everyone to like her. They all did, except Rogue. What was with the kid? There's no way those two have met before, and there wasn't a thing that I could see or hear that would've sparked that reaction out of her. It's not like I was expecting her to run up and hug her or anything like that, but I wasn't excpecting her to be like that either. Was she jealous? If she was, then what of? Rogue's not the type to be jealous of another girl and her looks, or anything like that. So what would she be jealous of...? I don't even think she was... But that seems like the only reasonable reason...

"Logan." I opened my eyes only to see a pair of blue ones looking at me. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Heh, just tired." I pulled her down so her head was on my chest. Holding her there with my hand on her shoulders, in lightly massaged her back with my other hand. "Are you okay Yuki? I saw the way Rogue treated you. Don't feel bad. She's not quite like the others."

"I know. I could tell, but I just wish I knew why she did... Maybe I should talk to her..? Do you know why?"

"No, but I want to know too. She didn't have a reason, and someone should talk to her, but it would be best if it wasn't you. I think so anyway. I think I will, or maybe the professor."

"Hmmmm... alright. I think that tour may have drained every ounce of energy left in me..." She sounded so tired. I just held her closer and told her to sleep. I needed it just as bad as her, so I fell asleep holding on to a little blonde girl. I'd talk to her tomorrow...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Realization & Revalation

Logan's P.O.V. (dream)

We stayed until the festival was over. Though she seemed to favor the stuffed animal I had won in a game for her over me. I tried not to let it get the best of me and ignore it, but I couldn't even manage that; it was really pissing me off. She stopped hugging and clinging to my arm only to cuddle with the stupid thing! But I couldn't yell at her. Yuki looked so happy, and yelling at her was near impossible for anyone who had a soul. You just couldn't stay mad when looking at those bug, blue eyes, so I just sighed and tried not to look at her. Easier said than done.

"Logan, what's wrong? Did I do something?" That devious little angel! She knew what she was doing and she was doing it on purpose! It was so obvious in the tone she was using. Yukiko was teasing me; she was trying to aggrivate me!

"You know exactly what's wrong... You little devil!" I said teasingly and playfully ruffled her hair. She laughed and stepped infront of me, looked up at me with a smile, got on her tip-toes and kissed my cheek. It always surprised me just how small Yukiko really was. I'm not the tallest guy in the world, but she still had to get on the tips of her toes to kiss me... Though I guess it didn't really matter. It's not like it was anything to complain about. Besides, she likes being the shorter one.

Yukiko's P.O.V. (Dream/Memory)

To most, Logan was pretty short for a man... especially considering his age. But to me, he was tall. I had to tilt my head up to look at his face. I liked his face... It definately wasn't pretty, but was still attractive. In a manly sort of way. He was just a rugged, tough, muscular, lovable man! I loved him.

"I'm afraid, I don't know what you mean. I'm not a devil! I am a cute, innocent little girl." I put on an innocent mask on, puppy-dog eyes included, and blinked a few times. This only made him laugh and ruffle my hair even more. Failing at keeping this expression, I simply joined in and started to laugh along with him. This truly was the man I fell in love with so many years ago. He was... No. He _is_ my Logan!

The festival closed and Logan nearly had to drag me out. That was my favorite time of year, but now... it's over. He gave me the jacket he was wearing; it still smelled like alcohol, tobacco, his particular type of 'musk', and of course leather.

Logan's P.O.V.

"Logan!" The blue fuzz-ball came running up to me. Something was wrong. It was written all over Kurt's face.

"What happened?" I asked in a hushed tone. Yukiko was still sleeping... like a freaking corpse...

"Rogue! She's- she-sh-" He continued to stutter like this until he had caught his breath. "Rogue is hone! She just disappeared!"

Rogue's P.O.V.

_How could he do this to me!?_ I walked around town, wondering how that blonde could've won what I could've sworn was mine. Did she use some kind of mind-manipulation? Could she be a telepath!? No. That was too simple. She couldn't have forced him either. The size difference... Yukiko's way too small to intimidate him... Maybe he lost a bet... That seems to be the only logical answer. That must be it.

"Rogue!" I heard the roaring of a motocycle coming towards me. Logan stopped at the curb and lifed the tinted visor on his helmet. "What in the world do you think you're doing!? If you are going to run off... For goodness sake just tell someone where!" he yelled at me worriedly. I was nervous, as I thought up a reply, I played with some of my hair.

"I'm sorry Logan. Ah just needed some to think about some things. Didn't mean to worry you."

"Let's talk about it." he said, much more calm now, "I'll buy us some lunch." He got off of his bike, placing his helmet into the pouch on the back of the motocycle. We walked to a small cafe' and started to talk about random things: the weather, food, sights, etc. An then he brought it up...

"What's eatin' you, kid?"

"She is."

"Who's she?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. I gulped, still nervous. The way he looked at me was like he was daring me to say Yukiko. I feared his reaction. I gathered up the courage to speak again, looking at my plate of nearly untouched food, stirring the salad with my fork.

"Yukiko. The way everyone treats her. Like she's the queen of the world or something..." I looked at him, hoping with all my heart, my soul, my very being the he wouldn't yell at me. He cleared his throat, readying himself to retort when the waitress came by.

"Everything's fine? How's the food?" she asked, glancing at my plate. We assured her that we were fine, as was the food and she left.

"You know they don't treat her like that! You haven't even tried to talk to her, so I don't know wh..."

Logan's P.O.V.

"... I don't know why..." I trailed off with the sudden realization of why my Yuki bothered Rogue so much. She was jealous... Rogue's attraction was so utterly blatant, especially the aroma, that I felt stupid for never having realized it. I went down memory lane, carefully remembering the ways Rogue looked at, spoke to, and treated me. It was different than anyone else she knew. How could I not have noticed!

"When... did you start having this... feeling?" I asked, rattled to the bone with nervousness and anxiousness. A sudden sunrise rose up her face. I've no problem admitting that Rogue was fairly attractive, and I did care for her; but it wasn't like what I felt for Yukiko. It was more like... How a king protects his villagers. More like family.

She spoke up quietly, her voice quivering a bit. "A while ago." She tried to look me in the eye, but I avoided any eye contact by looking at the sky, involentarily sighing. "I thought you cared for me. Ya know, felt the same. Logan, you can't really love her... can you?"

That question irratated me. "Of course I care, but I don't love you," I paused slightly, "And yes. I can really love her." I hissed in a low voice. This wasn't a conversation to be having in public. I stood up, "Let's go home." I payed the bill and we went back home, so we could talk it out privately.

Yukiko's P.O.V.

I woke up on his bed and looked over to my side, expecting to see my big, gruff Canadian man, smiling at me. He wasn't there. Yawning, I stretched my arms over my head and sat up. I heard his bike start up and drive off to somewhere unknown to me, like most of this town. _Wonder what happened..._ I thought, yawning again.

Walking out into the hallway, brusshing out the knots in my hair with my fingers, I saw people runnning around with a look of panic and alarm on ther faces. I could hear reandom 'poofs' going on around the entire building. I recognized it as the sound of Kurt teleporting. But it wasn't just the entire building... No it was the whole estate... But how could I hear hear that? I shrugged it off, too tired and lost to really care. I walked over to Jean, hoping for an expllination for the madness.

"Rogues gone! She just left. I can't even sense her with my telepathy, she's just too far out of range. Logan's gone to search the city." she said, utterly confused and frustrated that she couldn't find Rogue with her mind.

"Why would she leave? I was told everyone liked being here."

"You should ask the professor," she replied, a little look of nervousness mixed into the expressive mask she was wearing, "he could explain it best." With that, she continued her search for the missing x-man.

The professor was in Cerebro, as I had suspected. As I entered, he told me that he had expected me to come see him, and when I asked him my question, his answer shocked me.

"Rogue left because of her feelings for Logan. She is extremely upset about him bringing you here. She is confused and hurt. Possibly a little jealous of your relationship with Wolverine."

"Is that why she's glaring at me when ever I look at her?"

"Yes." He said simply.

I stood there, not knowing what to do, or think, or say. I was the reason she left! I felt horrible for not talking with her before this. Even if she ignored me, I still should've made an effort! _I will talk to her!_ I swore to myself as I left to go join the search for the rogue Rogue.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Confessions & Discoveries

Rogue's P.O.V.

The roar of his motorcycle must have reached everyone's ears. In no time at all, the whole cast was surrounding me, either scolding me or telling me of their relief that I was okay. Logan grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me through the crowd, passing Yukiko and pulled her along with us. Her eyes widened in surprise by his sudden gesture, protestng for a small while. The Canadian continued to drag us until we reached his room. He opened the door, threw us in simultaneously like we were a pair of old rag dolls. Yukiko looked at him, confused at why she was here with me and him.

"We need to talk and no one is leaving until we've reached an understanding. Understand?"

"Yes, sir!" we said together, nodding vigorously.

I looked at the two in turn. We were gonna be here for a while.

Yukiko's P.O.V.

He sat on the edge of his bed, she sat on the floor in front of him and I sat on a chair across the room. Rogue looked nervous, Wolverine looked worried and nervous, and I'm sure I looked just the same. I sure felt that way.

"Rogue." Logan looked at her, silently telling her to explain.

"I'm sorry Yukiko. I've been horrible. It's just that... I like Logan too; I was just so jealous..."

"I know that. The professor told me. It is okay. I understand how you feel." She looked a little releived. "He is pretty hott!" I giggled, earing a short, stiffled laugh from Rogue and a 'really?' look from Logan who had a small, barely visible sunset of his cheeks.

Logan's P.O.V.

The talk took longer than I thought it would, but we all worked through it. Yuki and Rogue were now laughing with eachother, like nothing happened. That was when I realized something. Something odd, new and intriguing. Waving behind Yukiko, long and white with black stripes and a black tip, was a cat's tail. And sitting upon her head, white with the same black tips and stripes, were two little cat ears.

"Yukiko... You have cat parts..." I stated. She put her hand on her head, gasping quietly and then looked behind her. Rogue had apparently noticed, but had chosen not to speak up about the new appendages. When Yukiko got up and looked in the mirror on the wall, she gained a beaming smile on her face.

"I'm a freaking neko!" she yelled. I remembered her saying how fun she thought it would be to be a 'neko'. She walked back to the chair and plopped back down, excited and beaming with joy. Me and Rogue shared a look of utter confusion. I guess we both figured that she would have had a different reaction... But that just goes to show that no matter how well you think you know Yuki... She will never cease to amaze you, and that there is always something new to learn about her.

I stared at them relentlessly, watching the tail wave and curve, the ears twitching every so often, turning towards the door.

"Someone's listening in." she said as she walked over to the door and kicked it hard.

"Ouch!" We heard in a greman accent.

"Kurt!" Rogue telled, opening the door. Both she and Yukiko looked at him. He looked up, opening his mouth to respond, but closed it, and with widening eyes, stared at Yuki. Again, about to say something, but he was interupted by a huge crash coming from the foyer area. We ran downstairs.

"KITTY!"

Kenpachi's P.O.V.

"KITTY!" Yachiru yelled, lunging from my shoulder towards the blonde snow-tiger neko, knocking her over. I looked down at the people below me when a red beam hit me. It tickled.

"It didn't do anything!" the boy in the visor exclaimed. The pony-tailed brunette looked terrified, as some of the others looked shocked.

"Yachiru. Get off of Yukiko would you!?"

This time, it was a small, man with metal claws inbetween his knuckles who spoke up. "How do you know Yuki? Who are you!?"

"Kenpachi Zaraki. Yukiko's real father."

Yachiru climbed back up on my shoulders, and Yukiko sat up, looking at me, confused first, then shocked.

"Dad?"

"That's not your dad Yuki." The clawed man spoke up.

"He is. The man you knew was just my adoptive dad. Kenpachi is my biological father... heh... Shocking I know. We don't look anything alike..." She scratched her head and smiled sheepishly. "I missed you daddy!" She said and ran towards me, hugging me. I hugged her back, squeezing her. I hadn't seen my little girl for years. I missed her.

"Yukiko..." A man in a wheel chair pulled up. Everyone was looking at us, confused and weirded out.

"Hey Professor! Sorry about the mess."

"Kenny will clean it up and me and Kitty will go play!" Yachiru said aloud. I groaned...

"I'm not cleaning it up."

"Are too!" Both of the little girls said. Sighing, I gave in... I wasn't in the mood for arguing with them.

"Oh and daddy, this is Logan, Kitty, Jean, Kurt, Professor Xavier, Beast, Storm, Scott, Rogue, and this is Evan." Yukiko said, pointing at them all in turn.

"No! You are Kitty!" Yachiru protested.

"Haha, sorry Yachiru! You'll have to come up with another one... How about we go back to Snowie?"

"Okay!"

Yukiko's P.O.V.

They looked at me funny, mixtures of confusion and curiosity clouding their faces.

"I suppose I should explain..." I scratched my head, looking for the right words to explain how this whole thing came to be. "Proffesor, you can project images from peoples minds for other to see right?"

He nodded.

"Great! Think you could do that for me... It's really to complicated to explain." He simply nodded again, and entered my mind.

(A neko is the japanese word for cat. But it's also a word used for when a person has the ears and tail of an animal. Google it.)


	5. Chapter 5

A Past Never Forgotten

Yukiko's P.O.V.

**Flashback**

_I walked along a well forgotten and abandoned path that slowly wound to my desired destination. That ever eventfull clearing with the sakura trees, lake, and sweet memories. The spring air had a slight chill, but grew warmer as I headed to the opening. The air was always warmer there, as if it wanted me to remember the warmth and love of the embraces from the man I missed so dearly; the man who had been out of my life for nearly 70 years. As I shook the sad memories that were starting to waltz in and replace them with the happier ones, I entered the clearing, surprised to see Shailloh sitting there. It seemed as though he had been waiting for me to come. I gained a small hop to my step seeing him. He was my only comfort now, my father and lover being gone, though still I rarely ever saw my good wolf friend._

_ Sitting beside him, I began to talk, letting my feelings flow out of me like water from a spring in the mountains. There had been better days than today. I hadn't been able to see or speak to Emi, who always managed to brighten even the darkest of days. The company I worked for part-time had been bought out by another which was owned by woman of whom hated me for reasons beyond my comprehension. I suppose that the reason may have been the fact that we had applied for the same position, and I got it. She claimed that I had seduced the man who was incharge of interviewing the applicants, vowing her revenge as she was dragged from the building by two big security gaurds... But, that was only a hunch._

_ I was never sure if Shailloh was truely listening to me or not, but it seemed as if he was and that he understood what I was saying, a small comfort in my usually normal, dull, and occasionally rather depressing life. I looked at the lake in silence, when I felt something wet nudge my arm. Shailloh looked at me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck quietly sobbing, unable to hold back anything. All the memories of unfortunate events that had happened to me bursting into my mind like a hurricane. The night that I hated the most was what came back the most vivid and realistic._

_ I was four at the time..._

**Flashback... With-in a flashback**

_"DADDY!" I yelled, running to the tower of a man. He smiled and picked up my small body, tossing me up into the air a little before bringing my face level with his._

_ "You should be in bed." He sounded more amused than anything._

_ "I tried. She wanted to stay up so she could see you right when you got back..." My mother sighed, brushing a few stray brown locks of hair out of her tired, care-worn face. Her green eyes showing how tired and relieved she was to have my father back home. "You don't know how hard it is to make her go to bed when you're gone."_

_ Smiling my father asked me a simple question, "You're daddy's little girl, aren't you?" I nodded eagerly, hugging him tight._

_ "Missed you daddy!" I giggled, a grin splitting my face from ear to ear. I loved my mother, but I was my father's daughter,a daddy's girl, and I didn't want to be anything else. My mother joined the two of us, and hugged my father, sandwiching me inbetween the two larger bodies._

_ Handing me off to her, my father told me to mind my mother and to go to bed, promising to tuck me in later. He kissed my forehead, and my mother's cheek, and then she carried me into my little room. She set me in my bed, under my warm, blue blanket, which had images of brown, white, and black wolves on it. I stayed there, waiting for my father to come in for what seemed like years, though it had only been an hour or so. Getting impatient, I got up and walked out into the hallway, heading towards my parents room. When I got there, my mother was lying in the bed, sleeping, though my father was no where to be seen. I then headed outside, and found him. He was lying face down on the ground. The moon reflecting itself off something shiny on the ground that was surrounding my father's large body. I walked over to him, trying to wake him from his slumber, not caring to notice something wet under my feet. All I wanted was a good-night hug and kiss from the man lying down on the ground._

_ Pulling on his shoulder, I quietly yelled at him to get up, as not to wake the resting woman inside, "Daddy! Wake up. You said you'd come and tuck me in!" I pouted for a while, expecting him to get up, see my face and then tuck me in. He didn't. My father just stayed there on the ground. Tired and upset, I crawled under his arm and fell asleep. He'd wake up in the morning._

_**End of Flashback-ception**_

_ Little did I know, that wet, shiny substance surrounding my father was blood. And that my mother had also been murdered. I was right in believing that they were sleeping, but I was wrong when I thought that they would get up. They were caught in an eternal slumber._

_ They never caught the murderer, so I never recieved my closure. When I was old enough to realize what really happened, I used to waked up screaming, either dreaming of that eventfull night, or the killer coming back to finish what he had started. Coming back for me. A fear of darkness soon evolved, a fear that would never leave me unless I had Shailloh with me. A fear that never completely dissapeared until I met Logan._

_ Shailloh sat there, completely still, letting me cry into his soft fur. I cried for a while, and when I pulled away, wiping the salty water droplets from my face, I was momentarily blinded by a light that seemed to have come out of no where. I looked at the source of the brilliance, and saw a silhouette of a tall man. A silhouette that was all to familiar._


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Some of you may not get all of the references in here. If you do not, because they are insanely compicated for me to put into words, I suggest you either look them up, go to the Bleach wiki page, or simply watch the show. And the parts that are not italicised are little interuppters and not part of the flashback. The next few chapters will be set in parts because this little story will take a while to get to all the surprises, adventures and executions. Any way, have fun and I hope you enjoy my story. :)

* * *

Surprises, Adventures, and Executions Part I

**Flashback**

_Out of the bright, white light stepped a large, intimidating, lean man. His hair was black, put up into eleven tall, stiff spikes with little red bells on the top of them; the bells jingled as he walked. His face had very sharp features, a scar running down one side of his face, over the eye, all the way to his jaw. Over the other eye, he wore a simple black eye patch. He had no eyebrows, _(weird I know)_, and his expressing was hard and a little cold. He wore a black uniform with a white, ragged haori over it. The top part of the uniform was open, revealing his lean muscular chest, though his stomach was wrapped in bandages. There was a sword resting in its sheath, that was sitting on his hips. His eyes were a brown color that, at a distance, looked black. All of these features revealed that he wasn't the type of guy to be screwing around with and definately not someone you would want to meet in a dark alley. Only one thing seemed out of place. Popping up from behind his shoulder, in the same black outfit, was a small, pink haired, maroon-eyed, smiling little girl._

_ "Kenny! Look! Do you think she can see us!?" the small child exclaimed, pointing a tiny finger my way. "She's even prettier than Boobies!" I took 'boobies' as a nick-name for some unfortunate woman. "I wanna be just as pretty when I grow up!" She smiled and he sighed._

_ "If she couldn't see us, would she be looking at us like that?" 'Kenny' retorted sarcastically. I knew his full name to be Kenpachi Zaraki, husband of Emi Zaraki, father of Yukiko Zaraki. I, the girl sitting upon the soft green grass, staring in blatant and utter shock, was that child of his._

_ "Ken-Kenpachi? Dad!?" I yelled, making the girl look at Kenpachi in confusion._

_ "Why in the world are you still alive Yukiko?" He said, pulling me up by my wrist, and into his chest, hugging me._

_ "I age slow... I'm what people call a mutant. Basically a human with certain... gifts." some of the confusion had cleared from his face, but interest replaced it._

_ "So, what-"_

_ "What's your gift!?" The cotton-candy haired girl interrupted him._

_ Giggling at Kenpachi's reaction to the sudden outburst, I replied, "I have a healing factor that slows my aging. Plus, I can manipulate water; consequently, it's anything consisting of water. Even the human body..." I shuddered slightly at the last statement. If I master this ability of mine, I swear, I'll never use it on another human being. "Though, I can't use the second one. Well, I can't control it yet. I've been practicing, and I am slowly getting better at it."_

_ "Sounds interesting." A large grin split his face. Pulling away, I looked up at him, craning my neck, and was suddenly knocked over._

_ "We're gonna be best friends! Right Snowie?" she looked down at me, still sitting on my stomach, eyes smiling as brightly as the sun. I didn't know what to say, so I simply nodded my head up and down... As best I could that is, saying as I was still laying on the ground. She smiled as a big hand grabbed the back of her uniform, lifting her off me. Things were about to get interesting._

_ Some several days later, Yachiru and I truely had become best friends, Kenpachi had explained everything to me, Soul Reapers, zanpactous, Soul Society, Seiretei, Hollows, and everything else. My secret insane side accepted it with no delay, and my open-mindedness allowed me to believe what he said. The hard part was understanding how it all worked, and what qualified a soul to become a hollow, soul reaper, etc. It was so much more complicated than math ever was, and I couldn't really get it until the thousandth time that he had to explain it to me. Of course with the explination that hollows are attracted towards people with high spiritual pressure, and how high a captain's, especially his, spiritual pressure was just made me question why they would send both a captain and lieutenant to the 'World of the Living' to protect souls from hollows. He didn't answer right away._

_ "I wasn't sent here on a mission. I came here looking for you. I asked Mayuri to search for someone with spiritual pressure similar to mine, and he sent me here. It was pure luck that you just happened to be right there." he said._

_Little Miss Bubble-gum spoke up next, "Kenny is really bad at finding things!" she giggled. It made sense... sorta. We were sitting in my apartment, drinking some tea I had made from dragon lillies, both of them in their gigais, and particular styles of clothing. Yachiru was in a little pink lolita-ish dress and Kenpachi was in quite a bit of leather. That didn't make him any less intimidating at all... Along with the tea, I had a __**huge**__ tray of sweets for Bubble-gum to enjoy and snack on. But she didn't snack on them. No, she inhaled them!_

_ We continued to talk and laugh with eachother for a while, and then the bell rang. I walked up to the door, looked through the peep hole, _(Why does that sound wrong?)_, and saw Emi. 'Crap! How am I going to explain them... this scene to her? I was having tea with a 6'7 and 1/2 inch tall man and a sweet-obsessed, pink-haired little girl! What plausible explination could I possibly offer...' I wracked my brain for anything as I greeted her._

_ "I haven't seen you in forever!" the black-haired woman exlaimed, wrapping her arms around me in a friendly embrace. Friendly, but tight; she was squeezing the air and life right out of me!_

_ "Can't... breath... Emi!" I managed to choke out between gasps of air._

_ "Oh... Sorry! I've just mi-"_

_ "Who is this?" Emi was interuppted by the small pink bubble of energy that was Yachiru, now sitting on my shoulder._

_ "Yachiru, this is Emi. Emi... this is Yachiru." There was a noise behind us, and Emi looked up and over my shoulder to find the source of it._

_ "And he is..." she asked, slowly fading out when he stood up, and she was able to take in his full size._

_ "That's Kenny!" Yachiru answered quickly._

_ "Erm, his full name is Kenpachi Zaraki. Kenny is just a nick-name." I explained... well tried to. She still looked scared, probably of the tall man in the background, confused, and stunned. She looked at me for further and much needed information._

_ 'How am I going to explain this? The only reason she can see them now is because they are in gigais. Both were technically dead, and their appearances are no help either.' I sighed, knowing how hopeless it would be to tell her the truth, but I hated lying to her. Oh, what to do... What to say!?_


	7. Chapter 7

Surprises, Adventures, and Exicutions Part II

_Oh what to do... What to say!? Emi was still gawking at the intimidating figure of a man and Little Miss Bubble-gum;luckily, their staring contest kept Emi busy, while I continued to tear my brain apart, searching for an explination. Unfortunately, that staring contest didn't last long enough._

_ "Yukiko...?" she said._

_ "Well... He... umm... Well, you see..." I mentally slapped myself for my lack of words. Sighing out of frustration, I looked up at Kenpachi and he cleared things up... Well, sort of._

_ "I'm her father." Emi's eyes widened so much that they didn't only look ready to pop out of her head, but her brown orbs looked ready to explode._

_ "Your.. Fa-Father!" Emi exclaimed so loud, I was surprised that the headache I had given myself didn't get worse. "But... You told me he was dead! That he died when you were four!" She continued to yell as my headache grew slightly. Suddenly, her face changed, the cloud of confusion lifting, being replaced by a thoughful expression; that face didn't last long though. The look that fell into her facial features was the one Emi only wore when she had, or thought she had figured something out. Her voice faded to her regular volume, but her tone was sing-songy, "So... He's your adoptive father!" Emi bounced a little, her short, raven black, bob-cut hair bouncing with her. "Right?" She wanted me to say yes, it was clear in her eyes; but I couldn't say that. I couldn't lie to her._

_ "No. He is the one who died. He came here to see me..." I looked at Kenpachi, seeking permission to explain to her what he had to me. He nodded slightly, giving his consent. This was going to be a long, long night._

_ "You better sit down." I said, ushering her into my living room. Emi took a seat on the bigger couch, as my father and I sat on the matching cream love-seat, Yachiru sitting on my lap. Clearing my throat, my hands lightly clenching my light blue jeans, I began my explination... Of everything._

_ "...Wow..." that was all that Emi said as she stared at me, Kenpachi, and Yachiru._

_ "Yup..." I didn't know what else to say, this was still somewhat confusing for me, so it must be near impossible for her to comprehend it._

_ "So he's... And you're... And she's..."_

_ "Pretty much." I knew what she meant to say. "Trust me, it'll take a while for it to sink in and begin to make sense. I still don't understand completely. But you have to promise to keep this all one big secret. Okay?" I nearly pleaded with her. If the other Soul Reapers knew that Kenpachi had explained this to me, and me to her, Kenny would be in huge trouble._

_ "I can try..." Emi was pretty good at keeping secrets, so I trusted her with my own ones and these new ones._

_ After sitting and talking together, Emi ahd to leave. It was pretty late, so I put Yachiru to bed, which is harder than it sounds and included a whole lot of trouble and 'catch me if you can!' I gave my father a hug before going to bed myself; I was beat both physically and mentally._

_**CRASH!**__ Jolting out of bed, I looked at my wall, through the dust, I could see a large hole. And through the hole was an oddly shaped shadow. There was a low, but loud growl echoing throughout the room, and as the dust settled, I saw the figure outside clearly. I had no doubt about what I saw;it was a Hollow._


End file.
